The Takeover
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Oh no! Dr. Madden is going to take over the world! Who shall stop him? Me. I help JoJO the Who and many other characters finally stop the madness, plus I fall in love with a certain dead boy. I'm not good at summaries. It's really funny! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Scenes 1 to 4

**A/N: Ok, I wrote this back in like October…It's for my friends. It's not that funny if you don't get my stupid sense of humor. Please don't be too harsh. THIS ONE'S FOR DD! **

**And for all my buddies who helped me through a tough time this year. You guys really taught me to smile! =D **

**So…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh…I'm too bored to think up a witty disclaimer. I don't own Next to Normal, I don't own Seussical, RENT, Wicked, or any other show that's referenced in this. But there's a SLIGHT chance I might be seeing the show sometime soon…And Adam Chanler-Berat WILL sign my fan art….lol…**

Me: *whistling*

*Big falling noise*

Me: What the fuck?

*looks for noise*

*Dr. Madden appears*

Dr. Madden: Do not be alarmed fellow human being. I am only here for hostile take over.

Me: What the _fuck_?!

Dr. Madden: OK GUYS, COAST IS CLEAR!

*underused characters appear*

Me: I've _got_ to stop writing these fan fics…

*JoJo from Seussical appears*

JoJo: *whistling*

Me: OMG! It's JoJo!

JoJo: Hi there! You must help me to save the world from hostile take over!

Me: Ok!

Scene 2:

Me: *typing* And…then…she…died. The end! I love fan fics!

JoJo: Dude, what are you doing?

Me: Sorry, it's a habit.

JoJo: Can we stop messing up Mark Cohen's life for a minute and get serious?

Me: Fine…

JoJo: Ok, underused characters everywhere are revolting! It's like an Equity Strike!

Me: Like in Billy Elliot!

JoJo: *face palm* No. Those were miners….

Me: Well, Next to Normal should have won anyway…

JoJo: So with my Thinks and your creativeness we can stop these maniacs from making the world into a secondary character utopia!

Me: *"There's a World" plays through head*

JoJo: We've got a LONG way to go…

Scene 3:

JoJo: So, we must begin your training. Are you ready?

Me: *listening to Alice Ripley on iPod*

JoJo: Dear Lord…

Me: Huh?

JoJo: Now that you're through, I have composed a list of tests you must go through. Here.

Me: *reading* What the fuck? What are these? Give Mayzie a back rub? Make Horton choke on a hot dog?

JoJo: *snatches list* Sorry. That's personal. _Here's_ the list.

Me: Dude, I need a sidekick!

JoJo: You _are_ the sidekick.

Me: Cant the sidekick have a sidekick?

JoJo: Sidekicks can't have sidekicks! That's why they're sidekicks!

Me: Fine…But what am I gonna do when she gets here?

JoJo: Who?

Me: DD.

JoJo:……

Scene 4:

DD: WHY AM I HERE? I NEED TO GO TO THE LIBRARY! IT'S MY DUTYYYYYY!

JoJo:……

Me: Hi DD!

DD: Hello. Why am I here?

JoJo: We're gonna stop the hostile takeover of the world.

DD: Yeah, call me when this is serious.

*DD exits*

Me: That was a waste of time…

JoJo: Ok, so now before we waste any more time, we must get you acquainted with our allies!

Me: Ok!

*Allies enter*

JoJo: As you know, our allies stretch across the time and space of Broadway history.

Me: Is Gabe Goodman here?

JoJo: Yes.

Me: THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME AT HIM!

*Gabe scoots away*

JoJo: Status report, Elphie!

Elphaba: Well, we can't see anything yet, but it looks like they're setting up an evil fortress!

Me: I WANNA DEFY GRAVITY!

JoJo: Why did I even recruit her?

Me: OMG! It's Mimi!

Mimi: Back away, lady…

Me: Dude, you are SUCH a bad influence to children! And your boyfriend's SOOO ugly!

Mimi: Did you just call Roger ugly?

Me: If I did will you hurt me?

Mimi: Hell yeah.

Me: He's GORGEOUS!

Mimi: Thank you!

Me: Gabe's cuter.

Mimi: Yeah he is.

*Gabe scoots farther away*

Me:*shrugs and stares at Gabe*

Gabe: I think I'm gonna go defy gravity now. Bye.

*Zooms out*

JoJo: This is going nowhere….

**A/N: So….what did you think? There's more….Reviews?**


	2. Scenes 5 to 9

**A/N: Chapter 2! Lol….Again, this is for you, DD! Also, I missed a dedication. I'd like this one to be for my Seussical buddies too. We all had a great time and it's true, ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE! We were the Miracle Cast….Three different directors, two Wickersham #1s, and multiple choreographies….Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! There. Short. Simple. To the Point. As Thoreau said "Simplify. Simplify."**

Scene 5:

JoJo: Since I am the only one with military experience, I will now teach you all self defense.

Me: Does singing high E flats count?

JoJo:…..No.

Me: What about breaking into random dance?

JoJo: No.

Mimi: I can hit people with my shoe.

JoJo: We will never defeat the underused characters this way! We must get deep inside of them!

Gabe: *clears throat*

Me: *almost faints*

Gabe: *scoots far away*

JoJo: Yes, you have a suggestion?

Gabe: No I was just clearing my throat.

JoJo: Oh. Yes. Now, we have me for Thinks, crazy lady for creativeness, Mimi for distractions, Elphaba for magical abilities, and Gabe for…for…?

Me: Eye candy?

Gabe: *Scoots farther*

JoJo: Gabe is our moral support.

Me: *giggles*

Gabe: She makes me feel uncomfortable!

JoJo: Let's move it, men.

Elphaba: But, we're-

JoJo: LET'S GO!

Scene 6:

Dr. Madden: Dear Mr. Sondheim. HOW DO YOU SPELL SONDHEIM?

DD: I'm a double agent!

Dr. Madden: Don't shout that!

DD: Sorry. I have a tendency for shouting…

Dr. Madden: But how do you spell Sondheim?

DD: What?

Dr. Madden:…

*enter evil minions'*

Frex: Does anyone think that even with this strike thing, we're still underused?

Dr. Madden: Dude, next to your wife, you're the MOST underused character in Wicked…

Frex: So?

Dr. Madden: So? WE WILL RISE TO POWER! And I am a psychopharmachologist after all…And so is my alter ego: Dr. Fine. See, We're like a Jekyll and Hyde sort of thing…

Frex: Yeah, or you're just crazy…

Squeegee Man: HONEST LIVING!

Wickersham #1: We're not underused. Are we?

Wickersham #2: Nope.

Wickersham #3: Blah, blah, blah, random gibberish

Frex: Why is he so stupid?

Wickersham #1: Don't ask. He doesn't like to talk about it.

Wickersham #3: *random gibberish*

DD: Wow. I hate my job…

Squeegee Man: HONEST LIVING!

Dr. Madden: Shut up!

Squeegee Man: Feliz Navidad?

Dr. Madden: Well, this can be a start, isn't that right Dr. Fine? *turns to the left and talks with creepy Gollum voice* Yesssssss. It can be Dr. Madden.

Wickersham #2: Wow….

Scene 7:

JoJo: I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD!

Me: This song's getting really old-OW! Why'd we stop?

JoJo: Here we are! Our first stop!

Me: Where are we?

Gabe: No way.

Me: No seriously.

Gabe: No! JoJo you idiot Who thing!

Me: What's wrong Gabey?

Gabe: Don't call me that.

Me: But what is it?

Gabe: I hate you all. Oklahoma?!

Oklahoma people: OOOOOOOOOOOOOklahoma!

Gabe: WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO DO?!

JoJo: Nothing. I just love watching these people make fools of themselves.

Me: They're SOOOOOO funny! Hey, do you guys know any RENT stuff?

Oklahoma People: Rent, Rent, Rent, Rent, RENT!

Me: They're good.

Scene 8:

JoJo: Ok, now that we've finished up our frolicking there, we must get serious!

Me: Yes, sir! OOOH! ROGER PANTS!

Mimi: WHERE?!  
*JoJo and Gabe face palm*

JoJo: FOR THE LOVE OF SOLLA SOLLEW, PEOPLE! GET A GRIP!

Me and Mimi: Sorry…

JoJo: I just received notice that three monkeys are on the loose from the other side.

Mimi: What's that gotta do with this?

JoJo: They're not just any ordinary monkeys…

Me: Do they fly?

JoJo: No. But they-WOULD YOU STOP INTERUPTING ME?!

Me: Sorry…

JoJo: THEY'RE THE FRIGGEN' WICKERSHAMS!

Me: Ooooooohhhhh….do they fly?

JoJo:*face palm*

Scene 9:

JoJo: Like I learned in the Military Academy of Whoville, Setting up a good camp is important.

Gabe: You know, the only reason I'm here is 'cause I hate Dr. Madden's guts for removing me from my mother's memory, thusfore, destroying my being.

*cricket chirps*

Me: POOR GABE! GROUP HUG!

*Me and Mimi hug Gabe*

Me: It's ok, Gabey! You're loved by us!

Gabe:*super sarcastic* Joy…

Mimi: I wish I were single again…

*Phone rings*

Mimi: Hello? Roger? You're breaking up with me? I can be single now? You're getting together with Mark? That's….rather odd. Stupid fan fics! Bye!

Gabe: Does anyone else find it odd how she just got her wish?

Me: GASP! *in mind* I wish that Mimi would get struck down by a flaming Edna Turnblad! That way I can have my Gabriel all to myself! MWUAHAHAHA!

*A flaming Edna Turnblad comes shooting down from the sky and flattens Mimi*

Mimi: Ok, OWW!

Edna: Oh, I'm so sorry. OMG! JELLY FILLED DOUGHNUTS!

Me: WHERE?! It's the goodness of jelly in a DOUGNUT!

Edna: How do they get the jelly in the doughnut?

Me: It's one of the secrets of life…

Gabe: Ok, goodbye. She's not moving.

Me: *GASP* *Stares at Gabe*

*Mimi comes back as a dead person*

Me: Shoot. I hate loopholes…

Mimi: YAY! I'm dead! ANGEL!

*Rushes off to annoy Angel*

Gabe: So…

Me: Yep…

Gabe: How 'bout them Yankees?

Me: I don't support the Yankees.

Gabe: Me too.

Me: Do you like having Alice Ripley as your psychopathic mother?

Gabe: It's ok…I guess…

Me: Yep…

Gabe: Mm-hmm…

*crickets chirp*

Me: I LOVE YOU WITH A FIREY PASSION!

Gabe: Um, ok.

Me: I'VE WRITTEN A WHOLE FAN FIC ABOUT JUST YOU!

Gabe: Dude, do you really need to-?

Me: MARRY ME, GABE GOODMAN!

Gabe:……Yeah, uh…I'm gonna go and see what JoJo's up to. So…bye.

*zooms out*

Me: Huh. Maybe that's why I don't have any boyfriends…


	3. Scenes 10 to 11

-1**A/N: Do I have to say anything more? Um….I suddenly realized that my group of friends all relate to Harry Potter. I'm Luna cuz I'm awkward…lol…Ugh….I'm soooooooo TIRED! I need sleep…..*Again, finds Henry and falls asleep on shoulder***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….ugh….HENRY! *falls asleep again***

Scene 10:

Me: *with flower* He LOVES ME! He loves me not….HE LOVES ME! He loves me not…

Gabe: *with flower* She loves me…SHE LOVES ME NOT!

Me: I LOVE HIM!

Gabe: SHE LOVES ME!

Me: I LOVE YOU, DO YOU LOVE ME?

Gabe: IF I SAY YES WILL YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?

Me: *scoffs* No.

Gabe: Then I hate you. With a burning passion. A passion that burns like the hatred inside of me at this moment. The strongest hatred you will ever encounter.

Me: So I have a chance?

Gabe: NOOOOO!

Me*runs off in tears*

JoJo: Nice going.

Gabe: I'm an insensitive monkey. But doesn't she just annoy you?

JoJo: Yeah. Hey, wouldn't it suck if she was controlling everything we say?

Gabe: Yeah. It would suck badly.

*I grin as I type this sentence*

*Scream*

Gabe: Great. She probably ran into Liza Minnelli and thought she saw a ghost.

JoJo: Dude, she just got kidnapped by the Wickershams.

Gabe: Oh, in that case…

JoJo: We have to save her.

Gabe: Do we have to? She's so…quirky…

JoJo: Let's go…

Scene 11:

Me: OMG! WHATHAPPENED? ? AHHH!

Dr. Madden: Why hello there.

Me: Hi Dr. Madden! How's my favorite underused psychopharmachologist?

Dr. Madden: Stop playing dumb.

Me: Who says I'm playing?

Dr. Madden: Good point…Ok, DD, bring in the new improved Electro-Shocky Thingy 4001.

Me: Ooooh!

Dr. Madden: Dear God…we have a long way to go.

DD: Here's the Electro-Shocky Thingy 4001 you asked for!

Me: DD? You're a double agent?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DD: Please edit me out of the story now.

*DD gets edited out*

Squeegee Man: HONEST LIVING!

Me: SQUEEGEE!

*Gets shocked*

Me: OWWW! Do you do this to _all _your patients?

Dr. Madden: Yes.

Wickersham #1: *whistling* Can we shock her again?

Wickersham #2: It's fun to watch her limbs flail in pain.

Frex: Dude, you're psychotic.

Wickersham #2: Well, why do you think we're here?

Wickersham #3: *random gibberish*

Wickersham #1: Aw, shut up, Ed!

Me: Why'd you kidnap me?

Dr. Madden: Well, it all begins on the 15 of May in the Jungle of Nool…

Me: Why does this sound so familiar?

Dr. Madden: I was surfing to see if anyone had posted any about me. NO ONE DID! So, I kidnapped you 'cause you write fan fics! So…write one about me!

Me: I just checked…still nothing. Ooh! There's a new one about Henry and how he's depressed!

Dr. Madden: Henry's always depressed. NOW WRITE THE FIC!

Me: I can't just be pressured to write something. Or it'll turn out like my corny English essays.

Dr. Madden: NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR COMPLAINING!

Me: Sorry….

Dr. Madden: No! You're NOT sorry! You're just saying that!

Me: You scare me, man. Now would be the opportune moment for my rescuers to come to my aid.

Gabe: *Swings in on a vine* Ok…Let her go…Blah blah blah….Yada yada yada…You know the drill.

Me: GABEY! You DO love me!

Gabe: No. I just want to kick Dr. Madden's sorry ass for once.

Me: That's ok too!

Gabe: *beats up Dr. Madden with my purse* This is for the ECT! *hit*This is for shocking my mother!*hit* This is for calling me a memory! *hit*This is for…well, actually, this one's for my hatred of you! *hit*

Me: *Wide eyed*

Gabe: And this is for letting my sister go out with that creep! *hit* And this is for upsetting my father! *hit*AND THIS IS FOR THAT TIME IN THIRD GRADE WHEN I KILLED OUR PET GERBIL! *BIG HIT!*

*Dr. Madden tragically dies*

Dr. Madden: *as Dr. Fine* No you fool! NOOOO! *Dr. Madden* DON'T CALL ME A FOOL! *Fine* You ARE a worthless fool! Nooooooooo….

Me: Ok, that was weird.

Gabe: I'M SORRY THAT I CRUSHED YOUR CHILDHOOD DREAMS!

Me: I'M SORRY YOU CRUSHED THEM TOO!

Gabe: I'M DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Me: ME TOO!

Gabe: I HATE THIS AUTHOR RIGHT NOW!

Me: Let's not push it.

JoJo: Congratulations! We have stopped the underused characters from taking over the world and you won the man. Victory screech! YOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!

Me: YOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!

Gabe: No.

Me: *hugs Gabe and won't let him go*

Gabe: *tries with all his being to push me away*

Me: Now, can I meet your parents?

Gabe: *sighs* No.

Me: Do you think that's coming on too strong?

Gabe: I don't know…

Me: Can you introduce me to your sister?

Gabe: No…

Me: Please? Can I meet Henry? I LOVE Henry! He gets all the stupid remarks!

Gabe: This is going to be a LONG lifetime…


End file.
